


VALVEPLUG Requests: Transformers Prime

by CybertronianCupid



Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Self-Insert, f/o, fictional other, human!reader, poly!reader, s/i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: NSFW/Valveplug requests from our blog for TF: Prime Continuity
Relationships: Airachnid (Transformers)/You, Arcee (Transformers)/You, Breakdown (Transformers)/You, Bulkhead (Transformers)/You, Dreadwing (Transformers)/You, Hardshell (Transformers)/You, Insecticons (Transformers)/You, Knockout (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Predaking (Transformers)/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Skyquake (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You, Steve the Eradicon (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You, Vehicons (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack (Transformers)/You
Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Dreadwing X Non-binary S/O (bondage kink)

When Dreadwing came to Earth, he did not plan on paying any special attention to the organics of this planet.

He did not expect to befriend one, much less find a partner who was more than happy to conjux him. To say he expected his conjux to be as patient with him as they are, explaining and more than happy to let him know what his own research lacks or is incorrect, would be a downright lie.

He tried deceiving himself in his earlier days, but knew from experience getting scoffed and brushed off as “an inexperienced stuck up prude” was the more likely outcome. Waiting for **‘the one’** , as some would say, did seem pointless to most of his colleagues, and got him many a jab when he turned down offer after offer for a quick frag.

Another thing his little conjux proved him wrong in. Their first night together was worth the wait. Was worth everything, when he could finally gaze in their eyes and saw his red glow light their face up in the sweetest of ways as they made love to each other…

To say his spark nearly burst with joy when he awoke the next day and saw their form clinging to him, would not be an exaggeration.

So when he comes to the house they own together, his mass displaced, human holoform flickering off, and they smile at him around the thing between their teeth, eyes sparkling and crinkling in the corners… He truly cannot bring himself to be mad.

“Conjux,” he greets, taking in the sight.

Even from the door to their berthroom he can see the little indents in the material of the leather belt. He can smell it’s a new one too, and of high quality.

“Hello, husband dearest~” they cheekily reply, biting down and tugging again, before releasing their toy.

Their ankles and knees are bound with the other two “fun” belts they own. He still remembers questioning them about the colors they chose, with them flushed and sputtering, that they wanted to have something that reminded them of him at all times.

Funny, how he used to question why he never saw them wear these out and about if they liked them so much. Then again, blue and yellow do seem to be the more bold of the colors humans consider wearing, with the more aesthetically inclined pointing out the potential risks of “ruining an outfit”. At least, that used to be his go to explanation as well.

_Until the first time he walked in on them by accident._

He nods his acknowledgment, setting the box that they asked him to pick up on his way home on the edge of the berth. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Self bondage, remember? I wanted to surprise you.”

He hums, scanning through the files the two of them read together again, the corners of his mouth tugging downwards.

“Isn’t that the one thing you told me is not to be done?” he questions, reaching over to check if they left enough room for circulation. They shiver as he runs his cool claws up and down their other leg, testing the give of their restraints.

Sturdy, that’s good.

“Well, I did know you’d be home soon,” they justify, playfully kicking with their legs, as much as they can with his hands there to steady. As he moves closer, taking their offered hands to him, wrapped with a belt the shade of his optics, they whisper:

“ _my conjux_ **never** keeps me waiting for long.”

They once told him his smile could rival the sun itself, and with such a sweet conjux of his own, so open and trusting and playful, how could he smile any other way?

He kisses them deeply, such sweetness getting to him to a point where words fail. Engines revv, and he tugs them close, enjoying how they fit under his form. Hm, now that… that gives him an idea.

Pausing for a moment, he reaches for the box and takes out a silk scarf. Black with intricate smoke patterns curling over the fabric. Unfurling it, he starts to fold it in a way that will serve what he has in mind, while he pretends what he is about to say is only a suggestion, and in no way gets his interface array pinging with an even greater need.

“Sometimes I wonder if I spoil you too much.”

They snort, rolling their eyes in amusement. It took them a while to become comfortable with his insistence that any and all equipment used for their activities must be of highest quality, no matter if they deemed it “too expensive”.

“Maybe I should keep you waiting for longer sometime. Or take you with me, that would give us more time than what we’ve had lately.” 

Oh, that got their attention.

“What do you mean?”

The bomb specialist simply shrugs, tying a firm knot, before placing the scarf to the side.

“Sky Claw does have quite a few hooks in it’s interior,”

He takes a different scarf from the box and ties one end to the headboard, securing their wrists above their head. They tug and wriggle, but it holds.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

He smirks.

“We have discussed suspension for a while, if I recall correctly.”

Mischief dancing in their eyes, they let out a satisfied noise, opening their mouth, waiting for the black scarf gag to be put to their lips. He picks it up, suspecting what questions are running through their head.

_‘When are we going, will there be enough rope, how big are these hooks, how big is the ship, how big is the ship on the ship-’_

Their eyes widen, teeth sinking in the gag as he fastens it in place. Such glee in their eyes when they snap to look him in the eyes again.

“Yes my conjux, I do plan to forgo mass displacement at that time,” he confirms and grips their ankles when they start to thrash in excitement.

Reaching for the drawer where they keep the lube, he can hardly look away from their excited face.

He must be blessed by Primus himself. 

“Before that **however,** ” he growls through his engines revving, his claws tilting his beloved’s chin, so they are looking in his eyes, his other hand uncapping the silicone lubricant _**“I plan to have you on every surface of our abode.”**_

He positions their legs so their thighs are resting on their stomach, humming a praise as they keep the position. 

They are vibrating with excitement. Adorable.

He squirts a generous amount on his servos, heating and spreading it thoroughly, before he touches his beloved.

**_“I plan to master every knot and tie, weave the most delicate of arts to adorn your body,”_ **

They shudder, tugging twice at the restraints. More lube it is. He applies it, enjoying their choked gasp at the cold sensation.

 ** _“I plan to make you feel like you never knew gravity, right here on this berth,”_** spread it,

 ** _“on the floor,”_** firm circles

**_“And anywhere you so desire.”_ **

They moan against their gag and he shushes.

“Do not fret, _my dear_. I will not keep you waiting long.”

Amusement bubbles through as he continues to prepare them.

“After all, **I** am **your** conjux.”


	2. Decepticons x horny fem!S/O (Headcanon request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how long it takes us to get a request like this done, we updated the max. number of characters per ask for future requests (check the request rules that will be linked in the Pinned Post on our blog, if there are any more confusions)

**Megatron**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Now that is a view he wouldn’t get tired of
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her “situation”:** Will a quick frag satisfy her? Or is this a heat? 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“Spike, or valve? Tonight, The Champion is at your service, yours for the taking, in any way you want."_



**Starscream**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** his processor is doing somersaults with all the schemes, staying alive when the schemes fail and who knows what else. He won’t notice it. 
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her "situation”:** Flustered, will try to play it off like he isn’t. He actually does feel bad for not noticing, she looks like such a mess.
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“What am I going to do with you… No, really, what do you want me to do, I, I don’t know how to proceed.”_



**Soundwave**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** _*starts recording*_
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her “situation”:** He instructs for her to wait for him in his quarters… He won’t leave her waiting long, that would be cruel :)
  * **Scene preview:** _You were so close, so so very close, when the vibrations changed again, less intense and coming in waves now._



**Knockout**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** He teases her.
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her “situation”:** Well, she is his most well behaved human colleague and patient… 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“Now you just lay back, relax, and let your good doctor take care of you~"_



**Breakdown**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Asks if she’s alright, she seems to be soaking through her pants
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her "situation”:** he coos and gets a Vehicon to cover for him, while he takes good care of her somewhere private
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“Comfy?“_ … _"Good, I’ll start moving soon.”_



**Skyquake**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Gets all touchy feely
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her "situation”:** Unless his Lord is present, he is eating her out on the spot. No mass converting, be ready for that glossa, fleshie. 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“What are **you** staring at? Keep moving." _



**Dreadwing**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Will find a way to discreetly remove them both to his ship
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her "situation”:** He is a flustered mess. 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“Next time, my conjux, please wait until I am not in a meeting, won’t you?"_



**Airachnid**

  * **She sees her s/o is horny:** Time to see how long she can tease her, before her dearest starts to beg
  * **S/O approaches her asking for help with her "situation”:** Oh, but she is so busy! S/O will have to ask nicely~ 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“Tut tut tut, I would love to help you but I’m all tied and wrapped up in work…"_



**Shockwave**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Fascinating… Humans can lubricate this much? 
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her "situation”:** Certainly. What would she want him to do? 
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“This will not fit.”_



**Predaking**

  * **He sees his s/o is horny:** Time to breed. 
  * **S/O approaches him asking for help with her “situation”:** _FINALLY!_ Time to show her what mating with the King of Predacons feels like!
  * **Dialogue preview:** _“You can take both my mate, I am sure of it."_



**Insecticons**

  * **They sees their s/o is horny:** Well then, guess who is getting swarmed
  * **S/O approaches them asking for help with her "situation”:** Ah, their Queen wants to carry on the swarm? 
  * **Scene preview:** _The nectar is running over you, inside you, mixing with the transfluid and the bumpy marble like eggs. Just hope these don’t grow while inside you…_



**Vehicons**

  * **They sees their s/o is horny:** Prepare for the _weirdest_ reenactment of all hentai media in existence
  * **S/O approaches them asking for help with her “situation”:** A really good, if confusing, game of _HowManyTimesCanOurHumanCome_? is suddenly the no.1 most played game amongst them all. 
  * **Scene preview:** _Did he just, did they just… Kabedon you?_




	3. Optimus: Religious wear kink x fem!S/O (mentioned)

_She’s kneeling by the bed, hands clasped together in prayer. Her eyelashes are fluttering, her speech a murmur as if she’s in a trance, speaking of names he heard but isn’t sure he can pronounce yet, the fabric covering all, but her hands and face._

The Matrix teases _Why bother, when you can make her scream your name?_

Optimus groans and shoves an additional digit in his valve, gripping his spike harder, stroking slowly. 

_It was an accident, when he saw the other human and the rest, commuting to their holy gathering._

_They smiled and nodded at him, before continuing the path into a place he can’t follow._

The Matrix pulses at the memories of stained windows, the simple ones from the West and the stunning, galaxy like ones that remind them both of Primus and the beginning of it all, lying in the East. Of the scorching fires and wet paints and the cold winds and warm furs.

_ Don’t you want him to lay bare before you? _

The Prime chokes back a growl, overloading by the mere thought of the men kneeling and the veils being removed for him.

He snaps his valve panel shut.

Servo smears clear lubricant over his spike, and he picks up the pace, lighting up the sensory nodes that make liquid fire shoot through his circuits. 

_He can see him leading the prayers, passing the food and drink of the one he calls His and Theirs, all in the same breath, and speaks of Him in the way those at home used to whisper of at the dawn of Cybertron._

_“He is good and just" the human smiles and presents an offering._

_**Thirteen** _

is what the Matrix pulses, obscuring whatever name the man used. 

” **Primus** ,“ the glyphs slip past parted lips as his spike begins weeping lubricant, biolights shining brighter and pulsing with each jerk of Primes servo.

His optics offline and he starts muttering, optic shutters twitching, his glossa heavy in his mouth as he prays and names them all. 

From Prima-

 _He can see them leading a procession, can understand how each culture has a different name, a different song, different cloth and color, all beautiful, all scandalizing by the Cybertronian standards, with how they obscure the body, leaving his imagination to roam and his processor spinning in circles, like The Well, like Solus- to Megatron **us**_ and his processors wants to halt and cling to the double memories of that name, the real one and the ~~stolen~~ **borrowed** ~~, twisted~~ one, but he pushes through, his engine revving as he nears it, nears his **own** designation, his face a grimace as his engine roars and vocalizer gives out at the first syllable, a cacophony of nonsensical sounds that bleed into the name of the **U҉n҉m҉a҉k҉e҉r҉** as he curses himself and all before and after him, through his overload.

He falls back on his berth, fans spinning wildly, his smokestacks whistling and vibrating with the aftershock.

He becomes acutely aware of the mess he left all over his habsuite floor, when his optics come back online, and focus on the framed image of his human. 

Not one of the holy figures, not one of the faithful Earth bound ones, _that come to him so often, asking if he knows of Their Gods. If he can tell them what Primus and his wisdom dictate they should do, and which of them is right._

No, his _Ours_ **NO, THIS ONE IS HIS.**

 **His believer, his** faithful and loyal **organic**.

The picture has her posing in the nude, her body engraved with the symbols of Primus, but the most prominent, being Optimus’ own designation, **his** own **True Glyph** , tattooed on her skin across where her spark chamber would be, if her form was forged in The Well.

And where her heart beats, proudly sits the number 13 in a font that stands out and yet, does not clash with the rest of the symbols. 

He cannot wait to see her eyes on him again, the curl of her lips as she greets him, handing him back his datapad and asking to pray with **him**. 

His faceplate crinkles with his smile.

 **For him**.

One servo glides over the windshield.

 **On him.**

Stops at the seam leading to his Spark Chamber.

Praying to **Him** and _Primus and the Thirteen and cursing the Unmaker as she yells for him to not stop, to keep going, to give her what no other can give her, in the broken speech of vocal cords not made to utter the prayers of his kind._

He laughs at the memory of her frustrated face, when her first attempt at “Hello” resulted in Arcee nearly springing a leak. His spike transforms back into its housing, and he starts to clean the drying lubricant of the metal floors. 

Ratchet once muttered something about her turning into a fanatic, shortly after they were nearly caught.

Optimus would love to counter that a bit of madness might do his old friend some good. 

Instead he smiled and sent a quick prayer to the Matrix.

_For **Primus** is just, and **Unicron** is cruel, but **His** **little fanatic** can give him the best of both worlds. _

**The Matrix hums in agreement.**


	4. Decepticons seeing their fem!S/O wearing crotchless lingerie (Headcanon request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how long it takes us to get a request like this done, we updated the max. number of characters per ask for future requests (check the request rules that will be linked in the Pinned Post on our blog, if there are any more confusions)

**Megatron**

  * He appreciates the fact his s/o feels safe enough to parade wearing something so… Exposing, around his ship
  * He does not appreciate how distracting she is however
  * Nor the fact she’s clearly taunting him when she asks to be picked up and starts grinding against one of his fingers.
  * Half of him wants to teach her a lesson by fragging her before anyone watching, while the more possessive part wants her all to himself.
  * Tells her to wear these more often in the future and starts taking “breaks” to tend to his s/o
  * Adores when she’s making herself feel good with his spike or claws, will eat her out until she screams if she tells him so
  * If she wears these when he is especially desperate in berth, the fact he doesn’t need to take the extra step of removing them will almost make him overload on it’s own.
  * If he likes the design he might snatch them from her for “safe keeping”



**Starscream**

  * He realized these were different than the rest when he slid his claw downwards and suddenly there was no more fabric
  * You better only wear these when the two of you interface in the future, because he WILL rip any other pair into a similar fashion
  * Or indulge him and make him cut them before fragging you with his claws
  * Don’t worry, he’ll be gentle~ (really, he will, he likes seeing his s/o gasp and tense for him, but hurting them is the last thing on his mind)
  * If he catches her trying to… Surprise him outside of the berthroom wearing only that under a skirt , he’ll be incredibly embarrassed, flustered
  * Is incredibly flattered however and will frag her thoroughly… After he punishes her for making him suffer with his panels sealed the whole day, thinking about her while he had important work to do



**Soundwave**

  * Ah, so that’s how his s/o wants it?
  * The troops may have been on to something when they compared him to an octopus; he is going to make use of his cables as soon as his s/o is in range.
  * Mass displacing himself? Oh please, he knows the feelers feel wonderful caressing the walls of her cunt.
  * And she’s moaning quite nicely too, he can feel her walls clenching around him
  * If his s/o decided to come to him while he was at his workstation? While Soundwave may not be an outright exhibitionist, and more often prefers to watch than participate, he is going to take care of his s/o then and there
  * She better not mind comments from other commanders or officers
  * Or the Champion commenting on his Communications Officers skills and efficiency
  * Personal observation: Style: Efficient
  * S/O: has good taste



**Knockout**

  * “Awwww Sweetie! You shouldn’t have~”
  * This mech has a folder dedicated to different clothes his s/o might enjoy/ would look stunning in
  * Yes, that includes a folder dedicated only to panties and lingerie sets
  * If she got them in his colors he will rev his engine at her
  * S/O is getting praised and fragged right where the two of them are
  * Or he will say there is a medical emergency and speed off with her
  * Is going to have so much fun sticking all sorts of things in his s/o when they wear these.
  * Will have her pretend there is nothing going on while she’s handing him operating tools as he works, with a toy pulsing inside her and threatening to slip and clatter onto wherever she’s standing.
  * That actually did happen once and that Steve has not forgiven either of them since



**Breakdown**

  * “They are ripped, you know that right?”
  * After S/O explains why their panties are in that state, and what the general idea is, Breakdown doesn’t waste any time with pounding into her
  * Doesn’t seem like he really cares much for it, if anything he expresses worry that his s/o will mess up their clothes with their lubricant
  * His S/O however will notice that any recent pair she buys mysteriously vanishes for a week or two, before reappearing neatly folded in her drawer
  * If he gets caught?
  * “Oh I was just… Just wanted to help you fold your laundry.”



**Skyquake**

  * As said in the Extremely!Horny!S/O hcs, this mech does not give a frag who is watching
  * And his S/O is making it easier for him to eat her out?
  * He truly lives up to his name, his S/O will be quaking and begging him to stop, when he’s just getting started.
  * When he slams her on his spike, he is going to tear these flimsy “panties” off fully
  * Will tease her about needing help after, because she won’t be walking properly for the next few days



**Dreadwing**

  * Is confused? What are these? Why are they like this?
  * Feels improper and indecent and averts his eyes until S/O explains
  * Will remove them as carefully as any other pair she has and then proceed to make love to her
  * If she wants him to frag her like this she has to clearly state it, and even then he’s going to be… Somewhat reserved



**Airachnid**

  * She likes sneaking up on her s/o and pressing her claws to her clit, so imagine her delight when she meets no resistance, and only an outline suggesting s/o is wearing something
  * “Eager, my treat?”
  * She’ll pretend they’re only hugging, while her clawed digits pump into s/o at a rapid pace
  * Someone walks in on them? Whatever does the mech mean, they are only cuddling, her s/o is such a needy little thing afterall
  * The panties will mysteriously disappear
  * Her s/o shall now EXCLUSIVELY wear this model, made from her webbing.
  * Light, stylish and Airachnid can take the pleasure of eating them up and making her s/o parade around the ship bare and dripping for the rest of the cycle, if she so chooses



**Shockwave**

  * At first he questions the logic of owning such a thing
  * Might have also formed a theory on human fluids and their acidic properties
  * After his S/O explains he decides he should run some tests 
  * His S/O will be an overstimulated mess by the time he’s done, since he’ll have her run errands up and down his lab while she has different toys inside of her. He’ll control the patterns and sensitivity as she stumbles from place to place, trying to keep them inside her
  * Final test? Seeing if she’ll stay intact after he’s finished plowing into her
  * This was only the first test run however. His S/O better be ready for a repeat performance… After a sufficient recovery period has passed



**Predaking**

  * His S/O clearly recognises he should be able to take them wherever and whenever he feels like it.
  * He is incredibly pleased by this
  * She better be ready to be spiked and fragged every time he passes her
  * He might just pick her up and spike her as if she’s wearing crotchless lingerie even when she isn’t
  * He’ll make sure she knows as his Queen, she will be taken care of and carry his heirs
  * Flimsy human fabric be damned



**Vehicons**

  * Hope S/O is ready for an avalanche of jokes, meme refrences and attempted panty shots taken
  * These guys are constantly cracking jokes, no matter where, but due to the fact they are fighting a war and their commanders are ~~trigger happy~~ prettyintense, they have a private comm channel they use. Gotta keep their morale up somehow, and TIC Wave keeps a tight lid on his mouthpiece when asked what the troops are up to.
  * You can bet the moment one of them sees S/O, the whole ship will know withing a nanoclick
  * Here’s the tricky part: How do they enjoy the pretty little thing their human prepared for them, without getting chewed out by their SIC?
  * Breakdown’s breakroom in the barracks. That’s how. They can always count on their _commander/officer/nurse/handyman/card-dealer/_ _[full list unavailable]_
  * Even if it’s just one of them satisfying their S/O, or if she acknowledges only one of them as her partner, they’d all be perfectly satisfied by just watching via comm visual
  * If she wants more though, she’s getting any and all that can take the break
  * **“This isn’t like in anime”** is going to become a sentence she and her partners speak many a time… Tone when statement is made varies.



**Hardeshell / Insecticons**

  * It’s on sight. He sees his S/O and next thing she knows, she’s on his spike
  * He’s having round one there and then, wherever they were
  * Pinned to the ground, to the wall, doesn’t matter, he needs to hold his S/O still and make sure everyone knows she is _**HIS**_
  * And then he takes her to the Hive and holds her while the other Insecticons take turns with fragging and nipping, licking and clawing at her
  * He will only intervene when his S/O gasps she can’t take it anymore and Hardshell lines himself against her again
  * Excitedly chitters at her what a wonderful Queen she makes, pushing his spike in as the eggs enter her one by one at a rapid pace
  * Her belly swells with the marble like eggs entering her, with his lubricant and that of the whole Hive slowly trying to trickle past her lips.
  * Hopefully s/o didn’t have any plans… She’s not leaving anytime soon
  * And no one aboard the ship should get any ideas of taking Harshell’s S/O away from him and his brethren… Not unless they want to get torn limb from limb




	5. Megatron x fem!S/O (birthday request)

“This one?” her Lord raises one brow with a smirk, when she shyly points to one of the many modded spikes he laid down before her. He picks it up and runs his claws over the bumps and ridges, looking at his dear with dimmed eyelights.

She fidgets in place, and he laughs, before swapping the spike he had in mind for her tonight, with the one she chose.

“You picked good,” he hums, drawing out the last word, when he feels the sensors fully connect with his array. These things are always so sensitive after long periods of disuse.

Just makes it more fun for them both.

He opens his valve panel and runs his choice back and forth his already slick folds, before sliding it in fully with a strained groan. He shuts his panel again once it’s fully inserted, feeling his calipers clench around the girth. He rolls his hips experimentally while putting the other spikes away, flashing an amused grin at her over his shoulder, adoring her gaze roaming over his back plating.

His valve cycles securely around the spike, the ache dulling and his sensors pulsing slowly.

Good, that should keep all of his attention on his special lady. As long as the mods don’t decide to activate by accident, this is just the right amount of relief he needs.

“Comfortable?” he asks, climbing onto their bed and towards her, trailing kisses down her collarbone, as he pinches her clit between his claws. Rolling and playing with the delicate nub and applying the exact amount of force he knows she likes, before sliding one of his knuckles downward and testing how ready she is. His amusement causes the bed to vibrate, and he brings his servo to his face and licks at her arousal from it in slow, long strokes. “Comfortable and ready it seems.”

He turns on the self lubricating mod on the spike and activates the vibrators in the very tip of the head, prodding at her folds, coaxing her to spread her legs wide for him. He slides his servo under her arched back, kissing her abdomen as he starts to enter, lighting up the different mods as he goes, changing the patterns right up until the moment he enters her fully. He captures her panting mouth with his own, his tongue reminding her just how stunning it feels when she sits on his face and lets him give wordless praise to her existence. His next words are laced with slight static.

“Tonight, my Lady, I plan for you to meet the Thirteen Primes and their Maker.” He rocks into her, the mods pulsing in waves, each slow thrust upping the intensity little by little. His fans begin to run harder and louder with each wave.

“After all, they should see what wondrous creation came from the soil of the Unmaker.”

He leans back down and presses gentle kisses to her forehead, her nose and cheeks and her lips once again, before lowering his voice and staring into her eyes. His engine rumbles pleasantly, only enhancing the sensations inside of her.

“Happy birthday my love.”

All the mods light up fully, vibrating, rubbing, pulsing as he draws back, before slamming back into her and setting a fast pace that has her hands clawing at the sheets and screaming his name in pleasure.

 _‘If Prima has her screaming like that,’_ his ego hisses, _'how loudly will she scream for The Fallen?’_ His valve pulses hotly and he changes the angle of his thrusts. He is determined to find out as soon as possible.


	6. Megatron x Nonbinary S/O (soft fluffy smut)

“Gmornin’ to you, too,” they mumble, nuzzling their face into the pillow. The sharp digit rubbing at their thigh stills.

_Good, maybe they can get 5 more minutes in-_

“Please?”

_No such luck._

“Meggy, noooo,” they whine, smooshing their face into the softness. They were still sore from yesterday, and so tired. So, so damn tired, they could go back to sleep right now and pretend later in the day, that they were actually sleep talking to him.

“Darling,” he breathes out, pulling them closer and nipping at their shoulder.

“Dearest, please?”

They love it when he asks nicely. They really do. It took both of them so long for him to start asking politely and wait patiently. He’s probably looking at them in that kicked-pug-puppy way of his that almost always makes them give into his pleading.

Metal nudges at the back of their head gently, bumping them once, twice.

“ _pretty please?_ ”

… How do pornstars deal with this? How do other people with this high of a libido function? How do THEIR partners handle this kind of madness?

“It’s barely-” they open their eyes and look at the clock on the wall. They stare at it for a while, before rubbing their eyes. They look again.

Did they forget to change the batteries on this thing?

It can’t be THIS late into the day.

They mouth the time to themself, before trying to glance at him.

“You let me sleep in?”

He doesn’t say anything and presses his helm more firmly against them.

They notice their underwear is still on.

“ **You** ,” they emphasize, brain still too foggy to properly express themself “let **me,** _sleep in_.”

Megatron, the definition of We-rise-and-ride-at-dawn, let them sleep in.

The horniest, neediest, most sex demanding partner they ever had, let them sleep in.

And didn’t go further than running his claws over their legs.

He growls against them, tips of his claws sliding between their thighs.

“ _Excellent_ observation.”

“You-”

“Yes, I, Lord Megatron, ruler of Decepticons, let you,”

his spike transforms out of its housing, laying hot against their skin,

“my wonderful human, sleep for much _much longer than was initially planned or necessary, so can we please_ ,”

his claws prick at their skin

“ _please_ ,”

he grinds his dripping spike against their back, not pleading, but not quite demanding yet

“ _ **pretty pit-fragging please**_ _interface_ _**now**_?”

“… Coffee first.”

It’s his turn to whine, his servo digging into the mattress.

“ _Nooo_ ,” he knows despite their devotion, bean juice ranks higher.

“And both of us need to eat.”

“Noooo, my love,” he turns their face towards him,

“Sweetspark please, I’ll do anything, just please, please-” they press their back against him and his speech halts with a stutter.

“We’ll both refuel, see if there is anything that needs to be done and _then_ , we’ll see about having some real interface,”

They turn around and wrap their legs around his spike, its biolights pulsing brightly. Their hands wrap around the head, tapping at the wet mesh in the same pattern he woke them up with. The bedsheet tears under his grip, his lips pressed together firmly in a thin line, his optics open wide, eyelights tiny pinpricks focused on their face.

“but, since you were very good to me, I am going to help you get off once before that,”

They press a kiss to the sensor at the bottom of the weeping head, their tongue dragging upwards to the tip, where they lap at his lubricant. His own thighs press together firmly and they can hear the dripping of his valve lubricant.

“I would-”

“ **After** my dose of caffeine,” they cut in, “I will be taking care of your valve,” they grip the head of his spike harder, making him choke and his spike pulse beneath their fingers.

“Sounds good?”

The sound that comes out of his vocalizer is one of desperate agreement.

“Good boy, now hold still.”

There is no way they’ll be able to take it all in, so they grind their hips, their thighs clenching around the girth. Knuckles of one hand press firmly against the sensor, the other kneading the straining mesh of his head as he hisses out yes after yes after yes.

Lips wrap around his tip and they suck, their hands working on the mesh and the sensor; pressing, kneading, sucking and clenching around his straining lenght. He’s close already, his armor rattling, engines screaming and straining. His spike starts vibrating against them and they move away to catch their breath.

“That’s good Meggy, like that, yes, _just like that,_ ”

“Please, _oh please, I need, I’m going to-_ ”

They dig their fingers in the seams, their hips bucking into him faster, legs wrapping around him tighter.

“Go on, overload for me big guy.”

And he does, his spike spilling streams of hot lubricant all over his plating, splashing onto their face, drenching the sheets, the pillows, everything. And it just keeps going, with them using the slickness to wrap their arms around the spike and stroking him through it. His vents blow hot air over them, his chest heaving, each new wave of overload making him moan louder. They press the tips of their fingers into the mesh between the seams, rubbing in circles and drawing out a few last squirts.

Better make sure though.

“Are you done?”

He swallows, and nods, his eyes shut, brows furrowed.

_Stupid question, as if one is ever enough._

Moving off the retracting spike, they crawl up to his faceplate and rub at his cheek arches.

“I bet your valve is still tight and needy though, isn’t it?”

“Uhuh,”

They kiss at his scars.

“Not for long, sweetspark. Let’s get some energon in you and then we’ll take good care of it, yeah?”

“I love you.” he groans through the static in his voice.

They smile and bonk their forehead against his.

“I love you too Megsie.”

Him and his messy overloads.


	7. Transformers giving their S/O hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the ones that would enjoy doing it most once their s/o explains the appeal.  
> Short summary of their first time: Skyquake, Arcee

  * **Ulta Magnus** : once he gets the hang of it, he’s putting biting them along the thighs
  * **Arcee** : Tummy, especially above and below the belly button
  * **Wheeljack** : Inner thighs
  * **Skyquake** : As near to nipples as possible, inner thighs as close to crotch as his s/o will let him
  * **Knockout:** Everywhere, but he enjoys leaving them along the jawbone and trailing along their main neck artery the most.
  * **Airachnid** : Ankles, wrists and collarbone _(neck and shoulders are for biting~)_



**Skyquake** : Over-does it the first time, uses too much denta and has to get Knouckout to help his s/o. Unlike how he usually is, he handles them gently until the injury heals fully. Seems sorry and takes great care if they want him to do it again, and always starting by kissing the scar from their first attempt as a reassurance he’ll try to be more gentle… Unless his s/o is into that kind of claiming~

**Arcee** : She is clumsy and doesn’t succeed in leaving any for a long time. She adores the idea, but would rather not hurt her s/o and have to talk to Ratchet about her preferences in berth. She’s a grown femme and she knows how to be careful!


	8. Poly!OptiRatch x PlusSize!fem!S/O (Knotting kink)

“Optimus!” she gasps between his harsh thrusts. He revs his engine at her, his battle mask quivering on the edge of activating as her cunt tries to tighten around the sheer mass of his spike. Even with Ratchet’s careful preparations and hours of stretching, teasing, and getting their sweetspark ready, it was still a tight fit at first. 

“Frag,” his vocalizer glitches in and out as he looks at his old friend, “Ratchet, get the-” he is cut off by his overload, hot jets of lubricant pouring out of him and making the woman below him shriek, stretching her swollen middle even more. 

He can feel the knot at the base of his spike activating and he hoists their dear up by her hips, and begins pulling out, trying to keep as much of his and his friend’s lubricant inside. A tough challenge, but he knows she can take at least two rounds more. 

She will be bred, and, with Primus’ blessing, sparked with many little ones. The thought of their sparklings causes him to grip her tighter, grunting. 

She’s gasping and pleading with him, for his knot and oh, how he wants to give it to her, wants her to feel just how full that will be, just how tightly she’ll clasp on it for him- His engine is roaring and he grips her hips even tighter, realizing that this time, she might bruise. 

“Ratchet I-" 

"On it.”

The medic is there as soon as his conjux pulls out, making sure to plug their pretty human with a slightly bigger spike mod. With their lubricant safely secured inside, Prime finally collapses on his knees.

“Slag,” he pants, steam curling towards the ceiling from his smoke stacks. “I was so close." 

She whines and whimpers from the bed, and it sends a surge of energy straight up his back strut. 

Ratchet runs his servo over the bulging middle of their human, enjoying her shivers and moans. 

"Full…" 

"Of course you are.” The medic smirks, his lips pressing against hers, his denta nipping at her lower lip. His servos roam her sides grabbing at her, kneading into her, tracing the marks on her stretched skin. 

“Did you know humans could be this soft?” Optimus manages to whisper, pulling himself back onto the bed, servo lifting one of her legs closer to his faceplate as the other palms at her hips. His glossa licks at her ankle, his lips pressing a kiss to it.

“So wonderful?” he resumes kissing her calves, slow, delicate touches of cool metal on her scorching skin. Ratchet moves away so she can catch her breath, her arms and thighs shaking from all the times they nearly knotted her. 

“I didn’t know they could make such wonderful carriers. I don’t remember the last time we could both go more than one round.” he nips at her neck, licking a line over the marks both fresh and old. 

“We really do have a special human, don’t we, Optimus?” he leans closer to her ear “Perfect to breed over and over~”

“Knot me,” she moans, “Ratchet please, I want you, I need you bothAH!" 

Optimus has started pushing at the plug with his spike, inching it in slowly. The mod is too small for his spike to enter it, he groans and backs away. 

"Ratchet,” his battle mask snapping in place. Gripping his spike firmly, trying to ease the knot to a more manageable size, lubricant spilling from his head.

“I think she can take one more load from you, old friend,” he moves, closer to top of the berth and presses the tip of his spike into her soft cheek, his servo gripping the headboard when she opens her mouth wide and somehow successfully latches those pretty lips onto the most sensitive part of its head,

“and hurry.” he groans out, his knees buckling as she swirls her tongue, suckling tiredly. Ratchet huffs and slides his spike in the mod, groaning.

“Primus, you’re tight.” it doesn’t take more than two hard thrusts for him to spill his load again, the spike mod making him scream. It milks his spike of everything and then some, making sure the carrier is well bred and satisfied.

“Oh Primus,” he wheezes once it stops working and he feels his knot swell inside of it, locking him in place. He looks at Optimus, their gaze meeting when he pushes into their mate and she yelps around the Prime’s spike. 

“Mod malfunction?" 

"More like it’s intended use." 

Optimus depressurerises his spike with a low groan, leaning down and kissing their lover on her forehead. 

"You could,” she pants, her fingers touching his servo. “Why didn’t you let me-” she tiredly trails off when he runs his digits through her hair. 

“Because tomorrow morning, I plan to, as you humans say, ‘call in sick’.”

She can feel Ratchet snort. “A miracle." 

Optimus hums and nuzzles the back of their lover’s neck, savoring the relaxed sigh that leaves her. 

"Ratchet may have his knot in you tonight, ” his lowered voice doesn’t mask his smirk as he maneuvers himself on the berth, one servo holding Ratchets, and drawing a tired moan from the medic, as they wish each other goodnight, and the other cupping her face, leaning in for a kiss.“ Tomorrow, I’ll make sure you end up bearing the healthiest sparklings Earth has ever seen.” Ratchet mumbles something in his half sleep, about these being the only ones this planet will ever see, but he is shushed by their tired mate. 

“Goodnight, Ratchet.” she whispers, clenching around him weakly, and his arms encircle her middle, helm laying against her bulging middle. 

He mumbles something that sounds like “Does it hurt?” but he knows it doesn’t. She hums either way, and presses her face closer to Optimus, nuzzling his helm, enjoying the little ticks of joy his audials make. “Goodnight, Optimus." 

Prime relaxes his systems fully, and wishes her a goodnight, a proper smile on his faceplate when his systems power down. 


	9. MegaWave x sub!nb!S/O (bondage, mouth gag, vibrator)

Soundwave’s spike has been mistaken for an additional data cable many times during interfacing, causing a number of complications when his partners tried to connect it to ports it was not meant to go in. His cables, on the other hand, could go wherever and however he pleased.

At the present moment, one is tightly wrapped around his Lord’s servos, the massive mech kneeling before him, helm bowed and sucking Soundwave’s spike, sharp denta grazing the sensitive plating. 

His other cable set a brutal pace inside Megatron’s valve, building up the charge and causing an absolute mess on the berthroom floor. Lubricant spills out with each thrust and the moans he draws from his Lord makes it hard to keep still. 

Sending a questioning ping that is answered with eager loosening of the calipers working around him, just enoughfor him to start a comfortable pace, causes him to grip the silver helm and begin thrusting upwards. 

Megatron moans around him, the vibrations shooting right up Soundwave’s spinal strut and back down to his valve, spurring him to increase the pace. 

His charge climbs, and it doesn’t take long until his lubricant is filling Megatron’s mouth, calipers hard at work to get every last drop of it, the mech swallowing it all greedily. 

When Soundwave’s spike returns to its housing, he grips the mech’s chin and snaps the grey helm in his servos up, dazed eyelights meeting his visor. 

“ _Megatron: Overload_." 

With that command, his cable thrusts as deep as it can go, the tentacles at the end shocking a cluster of nodes as they reach them. 

The valve cycles tight around him with Megatrons cry, the pressure almost crushing around the cable, sending an additional shock to the sensitive nodes. 

The expression on his face is a gorgeous mixture of both pain and pleasure, and it has Soundwave struggling to not preserve the moment with a picture. 

Instead, his visor turns up to the small perch where the human is bound, their tiny body shivering when they come a moment later, wide eyes fixed on the sight down below. 

The handcuffs hold their hands high above their head, while silver ropes snake their way down their arms, weaving tightly over their torso in a diamond pattern. 

The purple ones around their waist form a harness keeping the toy buried deep inside of them, their legs bound as they kneel and wait for his attention. Drooling around their custom made gag, adorned with the faction symbol that they shly presented to the both of them only a few sessions prior. 

They look stunning everytime they unravel during interface, and this expression of pure delight joins the many others in the seperate folder tucked away in his processor, right next to the files of their suggestions. The newest file being the one that got them in this position. 

_"Can we do it without you guys shrinking this time?”_

A dilemma that was quickly solved; a front row seat to the best gladiators of Cybertron, fragging in all their glory. 

They seem to enjoy it even more than he expected. 

His gaze flicks away from them, to the still erect spike between his legs. Purple biolights are pulsing fast and the lubricant gathering at the tip is dripping down to the mix smeared on the floor. Just looking at it has his valve cover snapping open. 

He sends a command, easing the cable out of the still clenching valve, loosening the other around Megatron’s servos. The silver mech stands with some difficulty and a moment later all but collapses on the edge of the berth, fans stalling and massive chest heaving. 

Soundwave changes the setting of the human’s toy to the lowest it can go, offering them a moment to return to their senses, while he makes sure Megatron’s servos will be able to support their combined weight. He wraps both cables around the elbow joints, squeezing the metal in a secure grip. Satisfied, he positions himself over the tip of the spike, his own servos gripping the spiked pauldrons. 

He almost groans out loud when the spike’s vibrating mod turns to full force, his node brushing against it. His folds smear the clear lubricant back and forth as he rocks, his attention finally focusing back to Megatron’s face fully. 

Steam is curling from between the seams of the grey armor, faceplate heated with the bright blue of energon. Red optics dimly pulsing, half choked noises of pleasure making their way past the tightly clenched denta of his Lord and Champion. 

Soundwave swallows dryly.

His lenses focus, enhancing the details, making sure the lighting is _perfect for a shot he’ll enjoy for eons to come-_

When the human lets out a whine and his optics snap away, his visor turning towards them. 

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, them shrinking away with each silent second. 

He bows his helm in a slow nod of thanks. 

They relax and grow bolder, hips wiggling in place, soft whines muffled by their pretty gag. 

He adjusts the settings of the human’s toy to still completely, causing them to let out a muffled wail, and they strain against the restraints.

They _did_ cost him a shot.

The warlord’s hips twitch under him impatiently, tip of spike pressing slightly upwards into the dampness of Soundwave’s valve, engine stuttering something akin to a growl.

He waits longer than necessary before he connects the toy inside their human to the frequency he wants, and in one swift movement slams himself onto Megatron’s spike, drawing a sharp cry from both the warlord and the human at the same time.

He really has to thank Shockwave for his latest gadget. Seeing their human gasping at the stretch Soundwave is actually experiencing, their body reacting as if they themself slammed down on the spike that’s nearly three times their size, truly is a sight to preserve. 

When they catch their breath again, he sets a fast pace, the sounds of his lovers a symphony to his audio receptors. 


	10. Holoform!Chonky!Breakdown x nb!S/O (stuffing kink)

“Can I really?”

“Yes, yes of course, you know I baked these for you!”

The humans warm grin when they hand him another box of cookies has him relax more comfortably on the old, creaky wooden chair. 

He’s already had at least three different trays of muffins, two full lemon cream pies, a chocolate mousse, a souffle and three milkshakes to wash it all down. His stomach is almost at its limit, the hologram threatening to fizzle out from how hard it’s straining. He licks his lips taking the first bite of the crumbly caramel cookie. 

He stumbled across this bakery when Knockout was sent out on a scouting mission and “got lost”. So with nothing better to do while his partner was “lost” on the race tracks, Breakdown decided to look at what this particular city has to offer.

And that’s where he met them, offering him a free sample of their chocolate cake. One thing led to another, and so his appetite got him a part time “job” as their official taste tester and critic. He has yet to eat anything that doesn’t make him long for being a human for real. He understands organics can’t function on sugar alone, but with how delicious the variety is? His stomach rumbles in agreement. Strange, his own tank doesn’t usually make noises like this when full. Then again, he isn’t sure he could get stuffed like this on energon alone. 

As if reading his mind, they push a big slice of chocolate temptation towards him, and take the empty cardboard box out of his hands. He didn’t even notice when they disappeared, the caramel sticking to his teeth the only clue that he was eating at all.

He brushes the crumbs down his top, his big hand gripping the much too small fork clumsily. He stabs it into the dark, rich chocolate frosting, slicing through layers of coffee cream and spongy cake, the smell alone causing him to swallow thickly. He appreciates it for a moment longer and then scoops the cake up and into his mouth. 

He chews, humming when it all but dissolves on his taste buds, eyes closed in bliss. The texture is divine, and he is tempted to just grab the whole slice and stuff it in his face.

“That good?”

Encouraging moans around the next mouthful seem like a good enough answer to him.

“You’re just precious!” they laugh, already cutting him another slice, squirting a generous amount of whipped cream on top. He gulps down and tries to object, the chair groaning under his shifting weight.

“I don’t think I should-”

They place the plate right next to the one in front of him patting his arm.

“You’re a big man, working hard day and night! No way am I letting you walk back home without seeing you get all the sweetness you deserve.”

‘At this point I wouldn’t be able to walk at all even if I wanted to.’

“And well, I was… meaning to give you something.” they reach under the counter and place a pink box with a plastic wrap over the top. Eight heart shaped donuts decorated with sprinkles sit neatly inside.

Now he knows there’s a human holiday approaching, and the human does seem slightly nervous. 

“Are you’re free on the 14th? I plan on closing early and was wondering if you’d go on a dinner with me." 

Before he can give them an answer, the chair lets out a creak and collapses under him. With that surprise and how full he is, the hologram flickers on and off a couple of times, before shutting off completely. He lifts himself up on his elbows and looks at them, mustering a queasy grin. 

"Sure, if you don’t mind going on a date with a car.”


	11. Knockout X nb!S/O (Stuffing kink)

“My, look how nicely you filled out!” they coo, patting his bulging plating, their fingers rubbing slow circles into the mesh spilling from between his seams. The racer humms, his eyes half closed while he chews.

“Darling, I am at my limit here,” he huffs out, swallowing the last bite of the burger and barely registering how they toss the wrapper in one of the five big takeout bags. Five? Six? However many there are, the only thing in them now are used food wrappers and napkins. His sweetheart really went out of their way to get him a bigger variety this time, and he was drooling by the time they met at the hidden spot near their house. The corner of his mouth twitches when he feels something pressing near his mouth.

“Just one more?” they ask, teasing him with their tone.

“I think I-”

“You’re gonna break your record from last time~”

The golden, crispy fry is pressed to his bottom lip, the smear of grease and salt making him frown. If he was told he’ll grow to like this “fast food”, that humans seem to consume in huge quantities, he would probably drill a couple of holes in whoever was foolish enough to even suggest it. And then _they_ came along, arms full of delicious, on-the-go junk, that he can’t get enough of.

“Oh frag off”, he whines, when they move the fry away from his lips and plop it into their mouth, before he can take them up on the challenge.

“Too slow,” they tease around the bite, reaching in the bag once more. They place the fried goody between their teeth and lean closer to him again. It takes him a little longer than he’d like to admit, before he realizes they are waiting for him.

“… Don’t you humans use pocky for that?” he chuckles and almost regrets it with how tight his plating feels. Slag, he is definitely sleeping at their place tonight, no way does he plan to be seen like this. Or try to drive anywhere, he’s pretty sure his engine wouldn’t start either way.

“Mmmmaybe I’ll get some next time.” and the other end is presented to his lips again.

“Well, not saying no to good food AND a kiss from my favourite human,” the medic concludes and steals the fry from them. Besides, this is the last thing he’ll eat, he has decided, he is done, he is full, he is-

“Oh, they gave us an extra chocolate muffin!”

-he is _soooo going to regret this in the morning._


	12. Optimus X S/O (soft smutty headcanons)

  * He isn’t much of a talker during sex
  * Rather than saying it, he likes to show his feeling and love, with his presence, with his touches, with the way he looks at them
  * He prefers listening to his s/o moan for him, plead for his spike, his valve, glossa, anything
  * Their afterglow look, the expression on their face right before they drift off into sleep? 
  * He has a part of his processor dedicated to storing stills he takes when they are at their most beautiful
  * No, that doesn’t mean they would always agree with him if he ever decided to share these… His attention to details is what lets him see more than most
  * After they are almost asleep, that’s when he starts murmuring to them. How much they mean to him, how satisfying it was to be to let loose and frag them like a mech gone mad. How he enjoys giving all of himself to them and knows his s/o can take even more. 
  * These aren’t really words he speaks at times like this. It’s more like whispered prayers. It’s the beginning of a sentence lost in a satisfied hum of his cooling fans, as his s/o moves closer to him in their sleep. It’s a sigh as his engines power down in his recharge and he shuts his optics.




	13. Megatron x fem!S/O (body worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (when requesting Body Worship scenarios some guidelines of what you want them to focus on are appreciated)

He thought such a size difference would be a problem when pleasuring her. Not that he hasn’t taken small partners before, but her…

“Even at the size of a minicon I tower over you.” his scarred lips kiss the tips of her fingers, her knucles and hand.

He brings her closer to his face and starts pressing more kisses to her neck, purring against her quickening pulse. Her throat is as wide as two of his digits, her torso encased in his servo.

Her breath hitches. 

“You are so small,” he whispers.

His digits trace a slow pattern against her ribs, claws gently scratching over her skin.

“So small and delicate," 

Optics trace over her body, and he can’t help himself, kissing her body over and over again, each soft kiss against her skin making his spark sing. He prides himself in the poetry he wrote in his younger days, with the words he weaves in the present days. And yet, whenever he looks at her, his processor draws a blank.

"I spend so many nights trying to bring your beauty into words,” he whispers into her ear.

His thumb passes over her nipples and she lets out another small sound of pleasure.

“but it seems none can hold a candle to what I see when I look at you.”

He looks at the short hair hiding her sensitive clit, at the slickness that’s been slowly making it’s way onto his servo with how wet she’s becoming. 

Just imagining how it must look has his spike and glossa twitching. 

Whatever she chooses. Whatever she wants. 

He glances back at her face. She smiles from under her lashes.

“What is it?" 

He swallows and resets his vocalizer. 

"Let me worship you with all I have." 

His spike pressurises, and he smears the lubricant around the tip with other servo, his derma ghosting over her skin. 

"Let me show you how careful I can be,” his thumb makes its way down, stopping short of pressing into her, waiting.

She presses herself firmly against his palm, fingers tracing along his thumb, always coming just short of dipping into his seams. Her legs open, and he clenches his denta hissing at the sight before him. 

With her pretty cunt just waiting for him, he’s only a word away from overload. She slides one hand down, toying with herself, her slickened fingers covering his waiting digit with her fluids.

“My petite wonder,” he chokes out, gripping his spike as firmly as he wants to grip her. He presses trembling kisses to her shoulder, his servo twitching.

“Yes, Megatron,” she breathes out, pressing his claw to her entrance. She rubs against him, and whispers,

“Show me, please." 


	14. Autobots seeing their fem!S/O wearing crotchless lingerie (Headcanon request)

**Optimus:**

  * He’d quietly ask her in private, if she’s having a wardrobe malfunction. 
  * If he noticed this when the kids weren’t around, he’d be very smug. 
  * If they were however, he would absolutely give his S/O a stern talking to in private, while absolutely wrecking her. 
  * Some orgasm denial should get the point across nicely yea? 
  * He’d encourage her to wear these again when they go on “long rides in the middle of nowhere” though. And is delighted everytime she wears them for him as a surprise. 



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

 **Ratchet** : 

  * He is concerned at first
  * After S/O makes it clear that yes, they are supposed to look like this and YES, these are for him to enjoy, he starts touching her. 
  * When she grinds against his digits he comes close to overloading from the sensation alone and has to reset his vocalizer a couple of times before he can properly speak
  * As a reward, the next few hours are spent fragging her into the ground. 
  * That is one of the sureways to get him to take a break AND fall asleep afterwards. 



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

**Arcee:**

  * She’ll pretend not to notice until she’s alone with her S/O, 
  * She’ll tease and ask what she’s wearing them for, tugging at the hem of panties. 
  * Afterwards she’ll fuck her into oblivion, 
  * She’s one of the bots that’ll lube up her spike really good before burying herself into her S/O’s cunt to the base of her spike. 
  * She is hard, she is fast and her overload comes in small bursts, so she can keep going for rounds and rounds. 



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

**Cliffjumper:**

  * He’s all for seeing his S/O wear them. 
  * Is cheeky and teasing, will ask if he forgot about an anniversary or something.
  * After the first time she wore them, he’ll be checking if she’s wearing them again almost anytime she passes by him
  * Usually masks it as a hug. 
  * He’d frag her in an empty storage room at the base, or at S/O’s home. 
  * He wouldn’t mind being intimate with his partner in comforts of her home, and actually enjoys knowing she cares enough to have him somewhere she feel safe



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

**Bulkhead:**

  * Is so so flustered
  * And clumsier than usual
  * He’d get really hot under the plating but would be very awkward about asking her to help him out. 
  * Especially if his S/O comes to his berth and gets him to feel how wet her cunt is
  * He will be having dreams of that for months. 
  * He’d get flustered every time she wears them in the future.



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

**Wheeljack:**

  * Similar to Arcee he’ll lube himself up before just slamming his s/o on his spike to the hilt. 
  * The difference is, he won’t use much lube and will instead make his s/o cum multiple times before he fucks her. 
  * He takes her on a ride, drives to a motel/hotel, she gets them both into the cheapest room and they fuck so hard the bed breaks.
  * It’s a very good thing the place is cheap, otherwise both of them would be getting a much bigger Fowler fit than they end up getting



……………………….. ………………….. ……………………….

**Ultra Magnus:**

  * He gets all stiff and awkward the moment he notices, visibly blushing
  * He’d excuse himself and grab S/O as he heads out to give a short lecture on proper dress code
  * Also tries to tell her it’s impractical to wear something like this
  * Is proven wrong the same evening
  * He’d be reluctant to actually fuck her while she wears these




	15. Optiratch breeding kink (Headcanon request)

  * Optimus is more than content to let Ratchet have the first few rounds.
  * He claims it’s because he enjoys seeing his partners enjoying themselves.
  * The truth is, their human needs to be stretched out and roughened up a bit before they can take him
  * Ratchet is a medic, but when the plan is to breed their human, something inside him snaps and he gets much more forceful and rougher than usual.
  * At least for those few rounds. After he tires himself out and Optimus takes over, he is gentle and whispers promises and theories, of what the sparklings will look like, to their human.
  * Optimus wants to be the one knotting. He knows he can’t do it all the time, it simply wouldn’t be fair to Ratchet (or the humans poor cunt), but he is most relaxed and happy when his partner is the one taking the knot.
  * That being said, Ratchet also takes his knot very well
  * And Optimus himself is not opposed to the idea of breeding both his old friend and his human.
  * Will be a very happy, very worried and possessive beaming partner if he succeeds.




End file.
